


Discovering the Truth

by readinggirl1989



Series: Evolutionary Imperative [3]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Evolutionary Imperative. Noah discovers Sylar is dating his daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes does not belong to me, etc...

Discovering the Truth

Sequel to Evolutionary Imperative

Heroes is not mine, etc...

Synopsis: Noah discovers Sylar is dating his daughter

*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C* 

Sylar's POV

After dinner Sylar and Claire went back upstairs, “So I guess it's time for that discussion you wanted.” Claire said sitting on the edge of her bed. Sylar sat in the desk chair, as far away as he could get and still be in her room, “Do you understand what's happened to you?” he asked. Claire tilted her head, “Kind of. I have this book about evolution by a Dr. Suresh. If it's right, I have Rapid Cellular Regeneration. And now, so do you. How does that work exactly?” Sylar froze, somehow not expecting the question.

What should I tell her? Can she handle the truth? Can I handle the consequences of telling her the truth?

After a brief moment Sylar said, “Before I had your gift I was unaware that I could copy a person's abilities. I was told, by a man that I thought had the answers, that I had to steal them. Noah told me I had to hurt people to be special.” Sylar paused at the hurt look that had appeared on Claire's face. “But I promise, I haven't hurt anybody since I met you. I even helped someone, that waitress in Midland. She was dying and I saved her.”

I hope I haven't lost her. I just have to remember, honesty is the best policy. Healthy, lasting relationships need honesty. Right? Right. And I really need to tell her that she can't die, that we can't die.

Claire pursed her lips and started to speak but closed her mouth instead. After a few deep breaths, she tried again, “So you used to hurt people, meaning you killed them right?” He nodded, impressed with her deductive reasoning skills. “But you stopped. I made you stop? So you won't hurt people anymore right?” Claire asked pleadingly. “I swear. I will never hurt or kill anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. You can trust me. I will never lie to you. You're too important to lose over something like that.” Sylar promised passionately, holding his breath, until Claire nodded and gave him a small smile, “Tell me everything.”

*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C* 

Claire's POV

Claire leaned back on the bed as Gabriel told her his life story, “...met Chandra Suresh, the geneticist that wrote the book you were talking about, and he told me I was on his list of special people, identified through the Human Genome Project. I went through extensive testing before he told me he couldn't find anything special about me. I know now of course that it was because I hadn't met anyone with a manifested ability yet but at the time it was devastating. My mother was continually telling me how special I could be if I would just do more, be more, something other than myself. So when the man with the horn-rimmed glasses entered my shop, I was willing to listen. Noah told me about this man, Brian Davis, who didn't want to be special and then he told me he could show me how to take it. After that I had to have more, to know more, my ability creates a hunger.”

I don't understand how Gabriel could kill all these people and be the guy that I know but I guess he isn't. He said he changed when he met me. But he doesn't sound like the Gabriel he described or this Sylar character. Maybe he's a good blend of both, neither sounded very good on their own but I love my Gabriel. Whatever he's done.

Claire stood and crossed over to Gabriel, leaning down, she kissed him softly, “I think you're an incredibly special person.”

*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C* 

Sylar's POV

She doesn't hate me! She thinks I'm special. God, I love her.

Sylar pulled Claire down onto his lap, kissing her senseless, she twisted around, putting her legs down on either side of him, never letting their mouths disconnect. Sylar grabbed Calire's hips, pulling her closer, grinding against her, he felt her warm, wet heat against his crotch, her thin panties doing nothing to disguise her desire for him. Sylar slipped a hand down to her thigh before pushing up under her skirt, brushing his thumb on her bare hip.

God. She's so hot. So wet. She's soaking into my pants.

Claire whimpered as Sylar pulled back, “We promised your mother we'd behave, remember? As much fun as this is, I don't think it counts.” Claire pouted and said, “We were being good. She fully expects me to make out with my boyfriend. She just doesn't want us having sex in the house.” Sylar smiled goofily, “I'm your boyfriend?” Claire slapped him in the arm, “Of course, would I do this with you otherwise?” she asked, grinding against him again. She grinned when Syalr's eyes rolled back and he moaned.

She's my girlfriend! I don't think I've ever had a girlfriend before. What if I mess it up?

“Claire. Stop for a second. I think you should know, I've never done this before.” Sylar said. Claire's face fogged with confusion, “Wait, what? You've never been in a relationship? Or made out with a girl while her mom is downstairs? Or you've never had sex? What exactly are we talking about here?”Sylar looked at her with nervous eyes, “All of it. I've never done anything before. I thought you should know, in case I do something wrong. I'm counting on you to tell me instead of expecting me to know already. I want us to work and that means open and honest communication.” Claire smiled brightly, “So I'm going to be your first? That's so cool. You'll be my first too!”

Really? She's a virgin? She seems so much more experienced than me. At least I know enough not to tell her that. 

Sylar smirked at the thought. Claire took advantage of his preoccupation and claimed his mouth again.

*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C* 

Noah's POV

Mr. Bennet dropped his suitcase to the floor, closing the front door behind him, “Sandra? I'm home! Claire? Lyle? Anybody here?” He looked at his watch, noting the late hour.

I suppose everyone's in bed already.

Mr. Bennet picked up his bag and made his way quietly up the stairs. He stopped by Lyle's room first, opening the door he saw Lyle's sleeping form laying half off the bed, headphones over his ears. He slipped in and removed them before gently moving his son more firmly into the bed. He turned off the light on his way out. He moved further down the hall, cracking open Claire's door, the lump on her bed was larger than normal but he saw her golden hair spilling across the pillow so he wasn't worried she had snuck out. Finished with his rounds, Mr. Bennet went to bed.

He woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of bacon popping. Rolling over, he was surprised to find Sandra still in bed beside him. She looked down at him from her book, “Well morning sleepy-head. When'd you get in last night?” Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and put on his horn-rimmed glasses, “Late. Who's making breakfast? Nothing smells burned so it's not Claire. Did Lyle discover that morning still exists on the weekend?” he asked with a smirk. Sandra laughed, “No. It's Gabriel, Claire's boyfriend, he said that he wanted to treat us to breakfast, that I deserve a morning lounging in bed. He's a keeper, Noah. Mark my words, there's a wedding in their future.” she said nodding decisively. A shocked look appeared on his face, “What do you know about this Gabriel?” Sandra let out a little laugh, “He's a nice man. 24. Uh...he's from New York. He owned a watch shop there. Oh, and he loves his mother and our Claire. He never actually said that last part but I can tell. A mother knows.” she sighs fondly.

A 24 year old watchmaker from New York. Named Gabriel. No. It can't be. It's impossible. There's no way that Sylar is downstairs making breakfast. He's a killer. Everyone's still alive therefore it's just a coincidence, right?

Noah bolted out of bed, grabbing his gun from his briefcase. He faintly heard Sandra's “Why do you have a gun?” over the rush in his ears, his heart pounding, Noah left the room. Gun out, he checked around corners and tiptoed down the hall before reaching the stairs. Inching his way down, his heart jumped into his throat at the clash of the pans. He peered into the kitchen, and froze, unable to believe what he saw.

*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C* 

Claire's POV

Claire sat on the kitchen counter giggling as Gabriel used his powers to cook breakfast. The pancakes were flipping themselves, the dishes were being washed by invisible hands, and eggs were flying through the air.

Claire hopped down as she caught sight of her father in the doorway, “Dad! I can explain...this is Gabriel, he's a bit of a magician. Really good tricks, right?” she laughed nervously not noticing the gun nor the menacing look on his face. Gabriel's face hardened in response, gone was the care-free Gabriel, there was only Sylar, “Noah.” “Sylar.” was the clipped response. Claire moved to stand in front of Gabriel shielding him, “What's going on Dad? Why do you have a gun?” Noah glanced at her before focusing on Gabriel, “I need you to back away Claire-bear. He's a very dangerous man. I don't know what lies he's told you but he's wanted for murder. He will hurt you. You're special. Now back away.” Claire looked up at Gabriel, “Why does he keep calling you Sylar? And how did you know my dad's name?” Gabriel looked down at her, “Hes the man with the horn-rimmed glasses, Noah, he turned me into Sylar. You changed me back, remember?” he said softly. Claire turned to face her dad, eyes welling up with tears, she asked, “How could you? How could you tell Gabriel he had to kill people? He doesn't you know. You were wrong. And how could you not tell me you knew about me, 'You're special.', Ha! I was feeling like a freak until Gabriel. He made me accept myself. That’s more than I can say for you.” she spat out between the tears. Gabriel's arms went around her, pulling her close. She turned and sobbed into his chest as Noah's gun clicked.

He's my dad? My dad! He lied to me. He lied to everyone. A lot. There's no way he's a paper salesman. He has a gun. And he tried to ruin Gabriel. That's it. I don't think I can stay here. Not with him.

Her tears dried as she calmed down. Now that she had a plan, everything would be fine. Suddenly she was spun around and then Gabriel fell on her, knocking them both down. The floor turned red as she lay under him confused.

What was that sound? Why did Gabriel fall? Is someone screaming?

Claire came to her senses slowly as the bump on her head healed. There had been a gunshot. Gabriel had taken the bullet meant for her. Sandra was in the doorway, mouth covered by her hands. Claire stayed still, hoping Gabriel would get up on his own, he had her gift after all. After a few moments, Claire saw her mother kneeling next to her, “Honey, are you alright? Did you get hit? Are you bleeding anywhere?” Claire blinked slowly, “I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Gabriel to wake up.” Sandra choked back a sob, “Claire, honey, he's not going to wake up. He's dead. But don't worry, I knocked your dad out and I’m sure the neighbors called the cops. He won't hurt you again.” she said, stroking Claire's bloody hair.

He'll wake up. I know he will. He said we couldn't die. That we'd live forever. He'll wake up.

The End.


End file.
